Polycarbonates are used in a number of industries for a variety of applications owing to their versatility and desirable properties. Polycarbonates provide high transparency and are esteemed for high impact and high heat resistance. Polycarbonates are generally produced according to one of two commercial production methods: a two-phase interfacial process and a melt transesterification process. The interfacial method comprises the reaction of at least one dihydroxy compound, generally a dihydroxyaromatic compound, with phosgene in a solvent, in the presence of a basic reagent as acid acceptor and an amine as catalyst. Melt transesterification processes are well known in the art for producing polycarbonate by reacting a diaryl carbonate and a dihydroxy compound in the optional presence of transesterification catalysts. Other potentially useful methods tend to be direct variations on, or simple combinations of, these two primary processes.